Field: The field of the invention is belts to be worn by joggers, cyclists and the like, and more particularly such belts that increase wearer visibility, illuminate the path of travel, and, at the option of the wearer, selectively promote midriff sweating.
State of the Art: Numerous belts have been devised for the use of joggers and cyclists, for example, to increase their visibility and to lessen the danger of occurrence of vehicle-pedestrian accidents. For night use, such belts have been constructed of reflective materials, or reflective tape or glassine reflectors have been appended. Electrically illuminated belts have appeared in various embodiments. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,258, 4,283,756, and 4,652,981. The last of these includes a flashing light arrangement, enhancing not only visibility but also the noticeability of the wearer to vehicle operators. However, none of these prior art devices has provided illumination to forewarn the wearer of dangerous obstructions such as curbs and pot holes along his path of travel. None of the prior art belts are adapted to serve any basic purposes other than increased visibility and noticeability. For example, none of the belts are designed specifically to promote sweating, believed to aid in reducing unwanted midriff fatty tissues. In fact, most prior art belts are designed to reduce rather than promote such sweating. With prior art belts, considerable danger still remains to the jogger because his path is inadequately visible to him. Benefits from jogging, cycling and the like have therefore been unnecessarily limited because of the shortcomings in belt design.